Hunger Pains
by GGElaina
Summary: When Famine rolls into town and Castiel falls under his spell, he discovers that his human vessel is not the only one who is hungry. Slash, MxM, CxD, Oral


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot! If you'd like to see more work like this from me, follow me as an author and not the story itself. I am accepting writing prompts so if you have a story you'd like to see written by me please send me your prompt via PM or to my email at GGElaina at yahoo dot com! Sorry for the wait, I try to have it out before midnight but the small event of the fate of the nation occurred.**

"Castiel, we need your help. People are eating each other and we think it might be Famine... you know, the Horseman. So bring your feathered ass down here." Dean Winchester peaked an eye open and looked around the room for the angel who had become a more permanent part of their lives as of late. The swift flap of wings could be heard as a calming breeze filled the room for a moment. Castiel stood in confidence near the closed door of the medical ward.

"Hello, Dean." Dean nodded curtly, his chest swelling up with pride as Castiel acknowledged him before his brother. He didn't know why he felt so happy when these little moments occurred that Dean was positive Castiel did not do intentionally. But it did feel nice to be put first by someone he cared for. "Sam." Castiel walked around the stainless steel table to stand beside Dean. "What have you discovered about the murders?"

"All of the victims that died together have a mark on their hearts that are identical." Dean pointed to two plastic tubs pushed from the rest of the dissected body parts. Castiel picked up one of the human hearts and investigated the marking. "Others have also ate and drank themselves to death across the city with no known connections. We think it might be Famine."

"These markings are from a cherub angel your species refers to as Cupid. These two humans were destined to mate." Castiel placed the heart back into the plastic container and looked for something to wipe off his hands.

"You mean that old wive's tale is true?"

"Why do you think modern science has not come up with a definitive answer as to why people fall in love?"

"Well, I assumed it was because people with common interests and goals in mind made the conscious decision to be together." Castiel stared at Sam for a while as Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"No Sam, like many species, man was made to make more of itself. If not for the intervention of Cupid's your population would be over double the size it sits at now. Your species has become almost entirely animalistic and would do nothing but spend their free time creating life if not for holy intervention." Sam blinked for a moment and Dean couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for his younger brother. Sam had always been more of a dreamer than his brother and still believed in the fairy tale happy ending. It must have been a mighty blow to find out that love had nothing to do with anything Sam did and was reliant completely upon a small semi-naked child flying around shooting people in the ass with love arrows.

"Okay, so where would we find the closest cupid?" Dean leaned back as he tore off the plastic gloves protecting his skin from foreign blood.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day. That has to be a busy day for them right? So maybe a restaurant or bar?" Dean nodded at Sam and the two began to remove their aprons and make their way out of the door.

"You're going to need my help in capturing the cherub. Only I will be able to see him and tether him to this world so that you may speak to him." Castiel followed the brothers out of the morgue and into the closest dining establishment that they came across. He placed himself on the opposing side of Dean Winchester and waited for the familiar breeze of love spell to sweep through the room. Concentrating on the entire room for any sign of the turncoat cupid he had little appreciation for time that passed between them, Dean and Sam exchanged casual conversation as they waited for their orders to arrive in front of them so they could satisfy their empty stomachs. Castiel, being an Angel, required next to nothing to survive. He required neither food nor rest like his human vessel would if he were not occupied within. Castiel's gaze turned to Dean Winchester as a large plate containing a burger and deep fried potatoes was laid before him. He had seen Dean eye meals like this with near lust on previous occasions but something seemed different.

Castiel watched as a small breeze ruffled his human charge's hair softly. His deep brown eyes stared in boredom at the meal before him as he nearly drowned the beef in Ketchup. His mind was suddenly clouded as he watched Dean grip the plastic red bottle and give it bursts of gentle squeezes. He could imagine those hands wrapped around him, gentle squeezes and strokes hoping to produce a liquid of their own. Castiel's gaze moved to the burger that Dean went to pick up and pushed away slowly. A deep pit in his stomach began to form as he watched small drops of deep red ketchup drip over melted cheese and ground cow.

"Are you going to eat that?" Dean didn't even look at Castiel as he picked up his plate and handed it to the Angel sitting across from him. Castiel would admit that he was slightly irritated that Dean refused to give him attention other then to hand him his uneaten meal. As he bit into the nearly burnt cheeseburger Castiel gazed to the corner of the room. Why was he suddenly so interested in where Dean's eyes were? More importantly, why was he suddenly so famished? He was an Angel, he didn't need sustenance from man nor beast and suddenly he was craving both.

"See anything Cas?" Sam inquired as he watched Castiel consume the burger as though it were a finger sandwich. He couldn't remember the last time, or anytime for that matter, that Cas had ever eaten anything. Cas took a small look around before shaking his head and returning to the burger.

"No," Castiel pushed the plate away from his body allowing the mountain of fried potatoes to remain, "I will check other establishments of human interactions for his presence." Castiel was suddenly gone and Dean stood up.

"Might as well go back to the hotel and catch some shut eye while he runs around town." Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we wait here for him? He can cover a lot of ground rather quickly." Dean shrugged and picked up his jacket.

"He knows where we're staying."

"You go on ahead. I'll stay here for a little while then go make a supply run just in case. We're almost out of SoCo either way." Dean nodded and made his way out of the restaurant and into the Impala. It had been a very long time since he had rejected a perfectly good burger. He hadn't remembered if he had been hungry when he ordered or if it was simply out of habit but he knew the moment he went to take a bite he suddenly no longer want it anywhere near him. This was very unlike him and pointed away from Famine being behind the odd murders. They were back to square one with their only lead pointing towards a Cupid gone rogue which was honestly the most ridiculous thing he had heard about in a very long time. It would explain the deaths of the couples with the matching hearts but the deaths of the others who over gorged themselves on food and drink still had no explanation, Unless Cupid somehow had a way of making them fall in love with a few dozen pepperoni pizzas they still were out in the rain.

Dean crashed onto his hotel room bed heavily and looked at the ceiling lazily. He didn't feel like eating or drinking or even watching porn. He felt like only turning in early and going to sleep for no other reason other than he had nothing else to do. He stretched out fully clothed on top of the bed on the comforter and closed his eyes. The flap of wings made him open his eyes as Castiel appeared a few feet from the foot of his bed. The trench coat clad Angel was holding a large white paper bag of what looked like takeout.

"Since when do you eat?" Castiel reached into the bag and pulled out a tinfoil wrapped burger before setting the bag onto the floor.

"I think our original assessment of eying Famine as the culprit behind the murders was correct. It seems my vessel's Jimmy's hunger for red meat is transferring over to me. Where's Sam?" Castiel still hadn't looked over at Dean as he bit into the burger patties hungrily.

"Stayed at the restaurant for a while in case you went back there then said he was gonna go shopping for a while. You have any idea where Famine is hiding?" Castiel nearly swallowed the burger whole before looking over at Dean.

"No." Castiel gazed at the full figure laid out before him on the bed mere feet from him. Bare skin barely peaked out from the button up shirt that clung to Dean as his arms rested about his head. A carnal heat swam through his veins as his eyes clouded. Jimmy was a married man with child and this hunger was not coming from his vessel. This desire for Dean's skin between his lips were all his own. He was an Angel, a warrior of God, and was being enthralled by the frills of man. Perhaps he had fallen beyond redemption but as long as a panting Dean Winchester was pressed beneath him he was sure he wouldn't care.

"You alright, Cas?" Dean looked at him with unveiled concerned and he could no longer control himself. A small gasp escaped Dean's lips as Castiel suddenly appeared on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm afraid even Famine can enthrall the desire of Angels." Castiel laid his hands on top of Dean's wrists and held them down as he placed his lips against the humans racing pulse.

"Cas?" A small moan escaped behind the name as Castiel's tongue ran across the pulsing skin. Dean made no move to struggle against him, much to Castiel's surprise, he had assumed he would meet at least a small portion of resistance as Dean embodied the heterosexual male image. Castiel knew of Dean's feelings for him but he never made any moves to come out of shell out of fear and the Angel was not going to push the issue.

Castiel slowly released Dean's wrists when he was comfortable that Dean would not make a move against him and slowly ran his hands down strong pectoral muscles. Digits thrummed against reach individual rib as they made their way to remove buttons and clasps. Deans hands took hold of Castiel's neck and brought their lips together. The hunter's hips ground into the Angel sitting on top of him as he discarded article of clothing one at a time. Dean attempted to push off Castiel's overcoat but the Angel refused to budge. He placed Dean's hands firmly at his sides before trailing kisses along his sternum.

"That's just not fair." Dean gasped as the edges of Castiel's trench coat brushed against his needy heat. He was completely naked under those strong blue eyes and the Angel had yet to shed an article.

"Shush." Dean blushed as Castiel's eyes locked on him as he pressed his lips into the dip of his hip bone. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Dean. I've seen inside your dreams. We are about to bring into reality something you have fantasized about in the past."

"Stay out of my dreams!" A loud gasp erupted from Dean as Castiel's tongue ran along his entire length,

"You're the one bringing me into your dreams, Dean Winchester." Before Dean could mount a defense Castiel took him fully into his mouth and the hunter was reduced to breath and unintelligible grunts. Castiel's eyes stayed solely on Dean's as bobbed his head slowly along the heated flesh throbbing against his tongue. He noted every facial expression, every breath and every noise that escaped from Dean's lips and stored them for future use. Dean could no longer stand staring into those lust filled blue eyes and instead leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Cas." His body naturally reacted to the need of release and his hips bucked gently attempting to create extra friction. Castiel grabbed onto Dean's thighs and easily help him down with easy, he was much stronger then Dean and was eager to show off his strength when needed. Dean groaned loudly as Castiel increased his pace in hopes of sending Dean completely over the edge. The hunter's back arched suddenly as he propped himself on his forearms. A loud sexual cry emitted from deep within Dean's chest as he released into Castiel's waiting mouth.

Dean crashed into the mattress as it nearly swallowed him whole. Surrounded in bliss and cheap satisfaction Dean let out a long sigh as he swiftly crawled underneath the covers. Castiel lazily reached over the side of the bed and handed a tinfoil oval towards Dean eying him innocently. "Burger?"


End file.
